Way To Make A Club, Handsome
by klcm
Summary: Morgan and Garcia find that things just come together when they're ready to *Oneshot*


Disclaimer, I own nothing, satisfied?

_**A/N:**_ Call this a less harmful break from Funhouse! Just a ONEshot!

Funhouse will be updated ASAP guys! KLCM PROMISE! =)

Enjoy!

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Let's Make Us A Club, Handsome-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Penelope didn't want to turn up on his doorway that night, but she didn't know where else to go. She knew he was on the rebound, she knew he was heartbroken, and now she supposed they could make a club of it. She'd stood facing his door for a while. She knew that if he were to watch back on the camera situated above the front entrance he'd see her just standing there, completely void of all readable emotions, standing still, while on the inside she was a crying, breaking down mess.

The moments before were one of her hardest. Her boyfriend of nearly three years had ended it on a sour note. Accused her of sleeping around with multiple men. _Where?_ She questioned. _In what free moment in her life?_ She'd asked him and he told her that she lied to him about being at work. He had the proof he needed and in that moment, he'd thrown her out of their house with only her purse and her car keys, sans house keys.

She finally knocked, her bracelets all jangled together. She then waited for possible movement. The landing light at the top of the stairs came on first and she saw Derek's bulky form come down through the pane of glass.

He opened it and sleepily stared at her.

"I'm sorry Derek. I didn't know where else to go." She mustered quietly as she spoke to him. Each new breath clouding out in the cold air outside.

"Baby Girl." He started, he knew something was wrong the moment she spoke his first name and not some nickname. "Come in, it's freezing out there." He pulled her into the warmth of his house and she felt her emotionally built walls shaking, ready to explode. "Look at you Baby, what the hell's got you out and about in the freezing cold at 4 AM?" He looked down at her rosy complexion; the cold winter blizzard wind had her looked angelic. He then saw the lack of clothing on. "And where the hell's your coat? Are you crazy?"

"Kevin chucked me out."

Derek's vision blurred with anger. It was 3 weeks before Christmas, Virginia had been hit by heavy snow storms only days before, and Kevin had chucked Penelope out. "Why the hell..."

"I just need some warmth Handsome." Penelope began to feel the ice melting from her. "No Kevin talk, no nothing, just warmth." She made it sound like she hadn't felt warmth in years, rather than minutes.

Derek did nothing but take her to the living room, taking a blanket her put her on the couch, put the blanket around her, pulled her shoes off and quickly grabbed a pair of his socks. He put them on her and she tucked her feet under her, still visibly frozen. He proceeded to turn the heat up and then got next to her with an entirely new blanket and pulled her close to him and covered her up even more.

"This would work a whole lot better if you were naked against me." He teased her gently and Penelope hiccupped a little at it. Almost half laugh, half a tearless sob. "You okay Sweetheart?" He whispered in the near darkness of the new morning.

"Sure am Sugar."

"That's why you're all about chattering teeth and shaking limbs right?"

"Exactly that Agent Morgan. I can now fully understand why you're in the line of duty you're in." She teased him as she seemed to snuggle into him more than usual, trying to one with him almost.

He knew he wasn't going to get much better than that so he left it.

"Baby you're not warming up. Wanna go for a shower and we get you some sleep?" He asked her, he'd been fully awake the moment he'd opened his front door.

"I don't have any clean clothes. So I guess I better go back and see if he'll let me in now."

"Hell, no, Baby, you are not going back there. He chucks you out, you won't tell me why, but I know it's something that's hurting you and now you wanna go back."

"I've got nowhere else to live Derek. I've got nowhere to go but back there."

"You've got a place here. Always." He told her and kissed her head gently. "You helped me out after April left; I'm helping you out after Kevin."

"After Kevin?" Penelope said and sat up to look at him. She then looked down, he was right, it was over. She couldn't go back. She tried to make light of a heavy situation there. Tried to smile out of the pain. "Just for tonight though okay?"

"However long you need Princess. My bed will always be yours." Penelope nodded and Derek stood up. "Come on Sweetness; let's get you under a hot shower."

"Alone or with company?" She teased him, to say the least, he liked it. In the days after his own break up, he hadn't been wanting to flirt, but lately he'd been yearning for Penelope to metaphorically proposition him.

However, at that question he felt something flare him in, a new lease of heat ran rapid and he felt himself go hard. The way Penelope looked, felt, sounded, even smelt was turning back into a turn on for him.

When he got her upstairs he smiled at her. "I'll be waiting out here for you P." He said and kissed her delicately. "Remember you've always got me."

"Ah Mon Cherie, same goes for you button toes." She cooed at him and he chuckled at her.

"Now go, you already know you're gonna get a cold from being outside for so long without a coat, so get some heat back in your bones okay?"

"Got it Sir. Maybe if I drop the soap, you'll be extra vigilant and come storming in and, how can we say, pick it up for me?" She said with a grin and a quick wink at him and didn't leave him time to respond, he just watched her giggling, retreating form disappear into his en-suite.

His mind left to wander.

Penelope stood under the shower and then put the water on. The moment the droplets hit her it was as though the cold outside had put an ice box around her heart. Stopping it from its fleeting emotions and feelings. With each new drop of heated water the feelings that Kevin left her with began to course through her body with each new beat of her heart. All to an excruciating level, one that made her legs weaken and her body slip down the wall of the shower as the sobs began to make her body jolt as they came out painfully.

She just sat on the bottom of the shower, the water raining down and cried as she curled up into a ball. She had no idea what to do. Kevin had humiliated her in their own home with his accusations. He had made her feel unloved with his comments and above all he had made her feel like he'd never loved her with his attitude. Then when he threw her out of the house almost abusively, he made her feel inadequate and unwanted.

She hadn't noticed Derek coming in; she just remained unmoved on the floor of the huge walk in shower. Derek had been worried when he'd heard the gentle thud and he knew immediately what Penelope had done, so he'd unlocked the bathroom door from the outside and gone in. He couldn't see Penelope in the shower but he saw the water still pouring out and the door shut.

"Penelope..." He called out.

"I'm okay." She lied and hoped the noise of the water would hide her crying.

"No you're not." He said and walked towards the shower, he then sunk on the other side of the large shower door. "Gonna tell me."

"Do I have to?"

"My Baby Girl told me the other week that sharing halves the problem." Derek told her, he was using her own advice on her. "Now I think said Baby Girl needs to take her own advice and let her Chocolate God help out." He heard a painful sob before a sucking in of breath. "C'mon Baby... I hate you so choked up."

Another moment of silence lapsed before she spoke through the water fall she was sitting in. "K-Kevin accused me of sleeping around." She subconsciously began to scratch her leg, as though saying that sentence made her feel utterly dirty. "You're one of them, did you know that?" She asked him sarcastically. "So mind blowing, it was blown right out of my memory."

Derek put his hands on his head and sat like that. He had the right mind to go round to Kevin's and teach him a lesson, but his girl needed him. Now more than ever.

"It's quite funny really." Penelope realised and she put her head back, feeling the cooler water hitting her face. "It's an actual joke; the men he thought would go with me. He obviously didn't get a good look at Battle that day."

"Penelope..." Derek said as he flinched at that name.

"Come off it Handsome. Eric Daniels? Hottie in Sector 5, insulted me years ago, I sleep with him every Monday morning. Chris Allen, lead of the Terrorism Squad, doesn't even look at him, but he's mine on Wednesday lunchtimes without a miss. Then the next two, wow I get these two every Thursday evening, the twins from HR and to top it all you. I get you whenever the teams grounded, with case or without."

Derek just sat and listened to this.

"And my defending you got me thrown out on my arse in the snow earlier. I don't get on well with hot guys like that. I mean Daniels insulted me, I almost got Allen done for sexual harassment once and then, we'll use Battle as clarity." Penelope sucked in a breath. "I told Kevin that he was the one for me, not completely convincing, because we're so alike.

"Now me and Jason Clark Battle, nothing in common whatsoever, the whole meal he had a gun in his pocket. He'd waited all night to get that bullet in me. Another hot man didn't want me, so why, in heaven's name, would Derek Morgan want me too?" Penelope hit the floor frustrated. "That's what Kevin got. As well as, I might have felt something for you, but it's unreciprocated because we moved on and changed. Just him knowing I had feelings like that told him I was never gonna be his so he went crazy with the accusations. And voila, here I am."

Penelope didn't have chance to react as Derek opened the door, completely naked and sat down with her. He could see her bare skin, pink from the heat of the water. He just wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close and she finally cried.

She'd been too in control.

"You're going to go back tomorrow, with me, pack and leave. Knowing that post relationship you slept with Derek Morgan."

Penelope shook him off her; she was now self conscious, very self conscious and too aroused.

Derek smiled. "I realised when you were here, fixing me back together that I had this amazing woman that knew me enough to allow me to breathe and rebuild up after my longest relationship. I had this best friend that knows everything about me, about what things to say at what time, about how to respond to my every emotion and now she's where I was weeks ago, just due to different situations."

Penelope continued to watch him in shock, water running down his face.

"I love you Baby Girl and never forget it. I would be honoured to have, even just one night, of you in my bed how I've near enough pined for you."

Penelope smirked. "We need to make some sort of club Handsome."

"Or a hotel, Heartbreak Hotel." He said and proceeded to kiss her.

"This isn't Heartbreak, this is heaven." Penelope said as they kissed and then pulled off properly. "You're fixing me right up right now, Handsome."

"Good, let's properly do it. I'm not going to rush you Baby, but I want to show Kevin Lynch that he had no right to throw you out like he did."

"Do dirty fantasies of another man class as two timing?" Penelope asked as she lay her head on his shoulder, feeling it bounce slightly she knew he was laughing. "The things I've done to you in my head and vice versa my Love."

"We've got a lifetime for you to show me if you're game?" He asked her causally. He knew she had fresh wounds from an ending relationship, but he was not prepared for her to get too despondent too quickly.

"I'm more than game." Penelope said and stood up, Derek followed, his hands all over her body.

"I like this new club." Derek mused as he grabbed the shampoo to wash her hair.

"You better, Goddess and God Make Lightening Club." Penelope mused with closed eyes as Derek massaged the lotion into her hairs and then turned her to wash it out with her facing him. She opened her eyes to his smiling face and everything in her world warmed up, her entire life wasn't in tatters in the snow anymore.

She could see this new club working very well.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Let's Make Us A Club, Handsome-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

_**A/N:**_ Just a little ONEshot I've had bouncing around my head! Did it and this is what occurred...

Let me know guys! =)


End file.
